PikaChu! Shite!
by Keenakeen
Summary: Rin's a huge fan of EVERYTHING. She's insists on wanting this, and wanting that. But when things turn a bit topsy-turvy, she handle these with the aid of her brother, Len. Updated daily. Perhaps some RinXLen if I like.
1. Pokemon X and Y

Waiting.

WAITING.

WAITING FOR IT TO ARRIVE.

That's what Rin is doing now in her room. She is waiting for Pokémon X and Y to come out. She has watched the entire trailer in YouTube and was now pacing back and forth to wait for the time when she bought the game.

Then she heard knocking on the door.

"Rin-chan, could you stop pacing back and forth? It's getting annoying to me!"

"Sorry Len-kun, but I'm waiting!"

"Waiting for WHAT?" Len answered back.

She then burst from her room, went downstairs and gave him a tight slap on her face. "FOR POKÉMON X AND Y! I WANT THE DAMN GAME!" she yelled.

"Easy, Rin. Miku-chan's already preparing to buy the game." Len persuaded her.

"What do you mean, she's preparing to buy the game? I WANT IT BY TODAY SO I CAN GET THAT DAMN EVENT TORCHIC!" she continued to yell at him.

"Alright," he sighed, handing her a 500 yen note. "Here. It's some money that you need to buy the game. Buy it, and the console, and Ta-Dah. Finished. No more nagging from you. Get it, Rin-chan?"

"Thank you, LEN-KUN!" Rin exclaimed, giving her brother a big hug, before bursting out of the house happily. Len just spun his finger round his head, and resumed to watch the show he was watching on Plex.

That night, Haku walked up to the Kagamines' bedroom, and knocked on the door. "RIN! BATH-TIME!" she called out to the younger Kagamine.

"Sorry, Haku. But I've got a game to start!" Rin replied. From inside the room, you can hear her tossing and turning, challenging her Froakie against Shauna's Fennekin. Disgusted by Rin's excuse, Haku returned to her room.

"Hey Haku. Why isn't Rin getting ready to sleep right now?" Meiko asked her.

"BECAUSE," she replied disgustedly, "She is a total PokéFan."

* * *

**Well, Rin is also excited about Pokémon X and Y as well…LoL**

**Anyways, this Fanfic will updated daily, so please review.**


	2. A very Kagamine christmas

**Sorry if it's a little ****late, but this is my Christmas special on Rin's life. So this is updated.**

* * *

"LEN-KUN! HURRY UP WITH THE CHRISTMAS ORNAMENTS ALREADY!" Rin yelled across the dressing room on her phone. She was calling her brother while changing into her christmas attire, and was probably fed up with him because he is not buying the christmas ornaments.

"RIN! Just stop yelling at me on the other side of the phone. I'm buying your present first. Then I'm buying the ornaments!" he snapped on the other side of the phone.

"But did you know that we have a time limit?" she replied angrily.

"What kind of time limit?"

"Meiko-chan's giving us a time limit. If we don't hurry up, then she'll send someone else to do those things NEXT CHRISTMAS!" she scolded.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! I'll buy the ornaments already!" Len said on the other side of the phone before he hung up.

* * *

Later that evening, Megurine Luka, is preparing the Christmas dinner: A fresh, ripe turkey. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Teto-chan, open the door for me." she called out to the Utauloid outside. Teto nodded with a reply, and soon you can hear a LOT of damned yellings as Rin explained to Teto what happened in the shopping mall, getting angry at the parts when Len is delaying on the ornaments.

Then the twins headed to the kicthen.

"Hey kids. Did you manage to buy the ornaments?" Luka asked them with a smile.

"Manage? MANAGE?" Rin gapped. "LUKA-CHAN, Len-kun is GODDAMN delaying the whole DAMN time we had to buy the ornaments. He told me to get changed into this Christmas dress," she said, pointing to Luka the white angel dress she was wearing, "While he was buying the ornaments. I gave him a call and he told me he was ACTUALLY buying MY CHRISTMAS GIFT!"

"Rin, I was just..." Len told her.

"SUE YOOUUUU!" she interrupted, and began to chase after Len all around the house, while Luka just stood there with her mouth gaping.

* * *

**How do you like it? Well, thanks for reading my first Christmas special, and please review!**


End file.
